A Different Ending
by BellaMarieSwanCullen97
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Chase telling Michael and Logan that he is in love with Zoey and her overhearing, all ending with a better situation than the series. I don't know how many stories there will be although I have a few ideas right now.If you have an idea for one and would like to co-author or would like me to act on it, please PM me. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I cut out some of the dialogue in order to best fit with the situation that I had in mind. Also I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC, it has been a while since I watched the show.**

 **In this One-shot, Zoey calls Chase after she hears his admission and they talk about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.**

"I don't just miss her, I'm in love with her" Chase admitted to Michael and Logan. There was a moment of silence.

"I've been in love with her since the day I saw her, when I hit that stupid flagpole." He continued. Michael and Logan looked at each other.

"We know man, we know." Logan admitted. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then the phone rang. Chase picked up his phone and was surprised to see who was calling. It was Zoey, they had barely talked since he hadn't said goodbye to each other before she left for England.

"Zo? Is everything okay?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Chase wasn't sure what she was walking about.

"Are you really in love with me?" she asked. Chase's jaw dropped and he sat back on the couch in shock. Michael and Logan left the room to give him some privacy.

"How did you know about that?"

"Someone left the video chat on and I overheard you talking with Michael and Logan. So is it true" she asked again. Chase knew it wouldn't do him any good to lie to her, especially if she had witnessed his conversation with his roommates.

"Yes, it's true. I am in love with you. I'm sorry that I never told you I just didn't want to ruin our friendship and…"

"Chase, it's okay, I think I love you too." She cut him off.

"Really? Well, what now, I mean you're living in England and I'm here at PCA. Should we try dating long-distance or..?"

"I have a thought, I don't know if it'll work so you can't tell anyone else, but I have a thought."

Zoey proceeded to outline her plan to him, she would tell her parents that she wasn't happy in England and that she wanted to go back to PCA. They didn't know if it would work but it would be worth a shot.

 **A few weeks later…**

Quinn and Lola were trying to play basketball, when they heard a car pull up, they turned and saw that it was a taxi cab and the girl getting out of it looked a lot like someone they knew.

"Is that Zoey?" Quinn asked Lola.

"Why would it be Zoey, she's all the way across the country, it couldn't possibly be here." Lola replaied as she turned to get a better look at the girl and her jaw dropped.

"It is Zoey!"

"ZOEY!"

"Lola! Quinn!" the three friends ran up to each other and hugged.

"Zoey what are you doing here? I thought you were in England. Why didn't you tell us you were coming to visit?"

"You see that's the thing, I'm not here for a visit. I'm moving back."

"Why are you moving back? You were so excited to go to England and study there."

"Let's go to our room and I'll tell you all about it."

The three girls divided up Zoey's stuff between the three of them and headed towards their dorm. Stacey, once she heard that Zoey was back graciously offered to move back into her old dorm room so that the three girls could live together again.

"Ok spill." Lola said once Stacey had left.

"Well, I was in my dorm room in England and I thought I heard someone talking. I walked over to my computer and realized that someone in Chase's room had left the video chat on and the three of them were having a rather intense conversation. Towards the end of it, once Chase had calmed down he admitted to Logan and Michael that he was in love with me and had been for a very long time, since he first saw me. I sat there for a few minutes after his confession before I decided I needed to call him to work everything out and to have everything out in the open. We talked and decided that we wanted to see where things would go but we felt that it would be hard to date while living in different countries, with different time zones, so I asked my parents if I could come back here and after a bit of convincing I said yes."

"Wow. So does Chase know that you are coming back?"

"Yes. He doesn't know when I'll be back because I wanted to surprise him but he does know about all of this and before you get upset I asked him not to tell any of you guys because I wanted to surprise you as well."

"Wow. Are you going to go and see him now?"

"Yup. I've missed him and this way I can see Michael and Logan as well." Zoey said as she walked out of the dorm with Lola and Quinn by her side. The three girls talked about Zoey's time in England as they walked towards the guy's dorms. They walked into the hall and headed upstairs towards the boys room.

 _Knock-knock-knock_

Michael was the one to answer the door, though they could hear Logan and Chase playing a video game inside the room.

"Hey, Michael is Chase here?"

"Yeah, Zoey let me grab him for you." Michael turned to tell Chase that she was there but then quickly turned his head back towards Zoey.

"Wait, Zoey?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm back from England, Lola and Quinn will fill you in later while I talk to Chase."

"Michael, whose at the door?" she heard Chase call from inside. Zoey put a finger to her lips silently telling Michael to not tell him it was her.

"A surprise. Logan come on, let's go see what Quinn and Lola are up to."

"But I don't wanna…alright fine." Logan said after seeing the 'are you kidding me look on Michaels face. As Logan walked out he saw Zoey and his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Zoey held a finger to her lips and she nodded. She snuck in the door as they walked out. The door closed and Chase glanced up to see who had come in and why his roommates had left.

"Zo? Is that you?"

"In the flesh." Zoey smiled. Chase got up from his seat and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. They pulled back both smiling and then slowly leaning towards each other again, they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I cut out some of the dialogue in order to best fit with the situation that I had in mind.** **Also** **I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC, it has been a while since I watched the show. On another note some of the dialogue will be the same as the previous one-shot that is just because it is the background of the story.**

 **In this One-shot, Chase never crashed into the desk so his side of the video chat was still working.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.**

"I don't just miss her, I'm in love with her" Chase admitted to Michael and Logan. There was a moment of silence.

"I've been in love with her since the day I saw her, when I hit that stupid flagpole." He continued. Michael and Logan looked at each other.

"We know man, we know." Logan admitted. They sat in silence for a few minutes, when they heard a shocked voice coming from the computer.

"What?!" They all turned their heads to look at the computer and there was Zoey looking quite shocked. Immediately Michael and Logan looked quite sheepish and stood up to leave the room so Zoey and Chase could talk privately.

"How much of that did you hear, Zo?" Chase asked as he sat down in front of the computer.

"I heard that you are in love with me and have been since we first met. Is it true or did you make it up to get Michael and Logan to shut up?" she inquired after a few moments of silence. Chase considered lying to her and telling her that he made it up but he knew Zoey would know if he was lying.

"Yes, it's true." He looked down scared to see the look on her face. Eventually he couldn't help it anymore and looked up. To his surprise Zoey didn't look upset, instead she looked thoughtful.

"Zo? What are you thinking?" He asked slowly almost scared to hear her answer.

"I'm thinking that I really wish we had talked before we left for England. I'm thinking that I don't know what is going to happen now because it is possible that what I feel for you is more than friendship. I'm thinking that I'm scared about what is going to happen now." Chase sat quietly for a few moments after her admission.

"What are we going to do Zo? I mean you are in England and I am here at PCA, that's not a great way to start or even think about starting a relationship." Zoey looked thoughtful at his question.

"I have an idea but I don't think that you'll like it too much. I could ask my parents if I could transfer back to PCA. I could tell them I am not happy here." Chase was shocked at her suggestion.

"But Zo, you were so excited to go to England. You were so excited about the opportunity that you had to learn in a new country." Chase tried to protest.

"I was, but if I'm being entirely honest I am not happy here. I miss you and I miss Michael and Quinn and Lola. Heck, if I'm being honest I even miss Logan. I thought that I would be really happy being here and being closer to my parents but I'm simply not." Zoey admitted.

Chase could tell that she really meant it and that perhaps it was best if she did ask her parents then they could go from there. It was a good thing they had talked otherwise he might have done something rash, that he likely would have regretted.

"Alright. Go and talk to your parents and let me know what they say."

 _A few hours later…_

Chase's phone started buzzing. He looked at the display, it was Zoey.

"Hold on. I have to take this." He told his friends as he left the dinner table.

"Zoey, what did your parents say?"

"They said it was alright and that they were actually expecting this so they had already bought a ticket back to PCA for me to use whenever I was ready." She exclaimed.

"That's great Zo. When will you be back?" Chase asked.

"Probably in about a week or so, as soon as we get everything situated school wise. Will you do me a favor and not let anyone else know that I am coming back. I want to surprise them." She asked.

"Alright I can do that. See you soon. Bye Zo." Chase hung up the phone and turned around to see Quinn standing there.

"AHHHH. How long have you been standing there? Long enough to hear you tell Zoey, that you'll see her soon." Quinn said.

"How did you know it was Zoey?"

"You get this _I'm so in love with you_ tone whenever you talk to her. Although I don't think anybody else heard it. So again I ask why you will see her soon." Chase had to think of a lie and luckily one quickly came to him.

"She asked if I could video chat with her tonight, I guess she wants me to meet some of her new friends." Chase lied (hopefully) smoothly. Luckily Quinn accepted his answer and nodded.

"Well tell her I said hello and to call us once in a while." She said and then walked off.

Chase shook himself. That was a close one a little too close if you ask him.

 _A week later_

Chase was excited because Zoey was coming back today and he was meeting her by the flagpole that he had run into when they first met. He was lost in thought when the yellow taxi cab pulled up.

"Chase!" Zoey called as she got out of the cab.

"ZO!" He ran up to her and gave her a hug and helped her with her bags.

"I missed you." They said at the same time.

"Let's head back to your dorm and surprise Quinn and Lola."

As they walked through campus they talked about what everyone had been up to and Chase even asked her out on their first date. Of course Zoey said yes. They stopped in front of Zoey's old door and looked at each other.

"This is my stop." She said.

"I know. Hey, I'll see you for dinner." He said kissing her on the forehead before leaving. She nodded, waved goodbye and turned to knock on the door.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Coming." She heard from inside. Lola opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Zoey?"

"Surprise!"

"OMG! Quinn look who it is!" She cried as she gave Zoey a hug and pulled her inside. Zoey laughed and let herself be pulled in. Quinn had a similar reaction as Lola. After they finished hugging, Lola asked if Chase knew that she was here and if she was just visiting.

"Yes, Chase knows I'm here, he actually asked me out on a date and no I'm not just visiting." With her admission, the three girls began to make plans about what Zoey would wear on her first date.


End file.
